Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of a display unit, and more particularly to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display unit.
Description of Prior Art
An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display with self-illuminated characteristic has a wide viewing angle and a power-saving and thus is widely applicable to mobile phones and television sets.
The OLED display comprises a plurality of OLEDs which are driven by a driving circuit when a voltage (e.g. OVDD) level is inputted to the driving circuit. However, since a driving loading easily makes an effect on the driving circuit so that the real voltage exerted on the OLEDs fluctuates irregularly, which disadvantageously downgrades the uniformity of the display unit and reduces the display effect.
Consequently, there is a need to develop an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display to solve the problems of the conventional technique.